


Wish

by murderbreak



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Red leader Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: It truly was a love-hate relationship they had, so to hear something not nice coming from the Omega’s mouth wasn’t unusual. Usually Tom would stay quiet. He would lay there, usually falling asleep after a few minutes while Tord worked and filled out paperwork that talked about trades and meetings with potential allies. It was a silence Tord was used to.Tonight didn’t seem to be one of those nights.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely off of a rp i've got going on and i needed some angst

Having Tom at the base changed things for Tord. It was weird to have the man there, to have him back in his life in such a permanent manner as before. Originally, it wasn’t even meant to be permanent. This was temporary, something for the time being before Tord finally just decided he’d hold him there until further notice. He wouldn’t call Tom a prisoner, but that’s what the poor guy was; Tord’s prisoner, stuck in his base while Tord ran a revolution to change the world - whether it was for better or worse was debatable.

He’d never admit to his army that Tom was here because the only soft spot in Tord’s heart seemed to belong to Tom. The typically blue-clad man was the only one that Tord seemed to go soft to, even if he tried to hide. Paul and Pat knew, but to point it out could result in a backlash they weren’t willing to deal with. So they let the Red Leader have this hostage and left him to it without so much as a second glance.

Tom, however, didn’t know what to call himself here. Things were too weird for him to call it normal, even for Tord’s standards. At times Tord really would treat him like a prisoner of war, keeping him locked up in his room or right at his side when he went out, leash and collar included, like he wanted to prove to everyone that Tom really was lesser than him and that Tord was having his fun with it, gaining more joy out of humiliating Tom than one person really should. And then there are times where Tord will take the collar and leash off in his room, let Tom have free reign in the space as long as he didn’t try to go looking where he shouldn’t or try to destroy anything, and he’d kiss Tom like he meant it and touched him in such a way that Tom almost forgot about the war outside that Tord was starting.

Those two opposites are what keeps Tom at war with himself and his heart.

He shouldn’t love Tord anymore. It should have ended the first time Tord tried to kill him, when he came home for the first time in years. It should have ended before that, even. Tom should have stopped the minute that Tord said he was leaving. It should have been over then. This disgusting, twisted thing that he calls love should have died long ago. But there was a dirty, twisted thing going on between them; not mated, but the fondness was there. Tord is the only Alpha Tom had ever seen himself with, ever wanted to be with.

He hated it.

He especially hated the moments post-sex where Tord would hold him, give Tom a feeling of fullness and self-worth, like Tord actually considered Tom to be something more than a dumb fuck toy, before Tord would kiss his temple, his cheek, his shoulder, before climbing out of bed and going to do whatever work he needed to at his desk just on the opposite wall of the bed. He left Tom laying there to either fall asleep alone or wait up in hopes that Tord will stay. And god did he hate both options.

On a night like this, Tom received his usual kisses before Tord left him to work at the desk. Now, Tord wasn’t not used to hurtful comments from Tom. It’s what half of their relationship was built off of. It truly was a love-hate relationship they had, so to hear something not nice coming from the Omega’s mouth wasn’t unusual. Usually Tom would stay quiet. He would lay there, usually falling asleep after a few minutes while Tord worked and filled out paperwork that talked about trades and meetings with potential allies. It was a silence Tord was used to.

Tonight didn’t seem to be one of those nights.

“Sometimes, I wish you died.”

The statement made Tord stop in his writing. That was new. “Hmm?” he hummed in acknowledgement, not giving Tom more recognition than that.

“When I shot you, with that harpoon,” Tom went on. “I wish that would have killed you.” Tom was staring at the wall as he laid under the covers, caught up in Tord’s lingering scent and hating it at the same time. “I could have moved on. Found someone. Settled down. Maybe even mate instead of being stuck in… this.” It wasn’t fair. “You tried to kill me first. I could have ended it.” He could have had a happy life, with Edd and Matt and a potential mate that could treat him so much better than what Tord did but Tom didn’t know how to detach and it seemed like he didn’t want to either. Tom was caught up in a love that could potentially never really love him back and his heart will never let him live it down as long as they were both alive, both existing in the same world as one another because, somehow and some way, they will always find one another again.

They will always come back to one another, whether it be in each other’s arms or at each other’s throats, but they will come back. Tord could travel to the end of the Earth and Tom thinks he’ll somehow find his way back to him. Something will lead Tom to Tord, or Tord will show up and wrap Tom around his finger like he always does before they inevitably end up in some sort of mess. They are fire and gasoline and they shouldn’t be together but they work too well. They’re bad for one another. They are bad for others. They’re bound to mix and then combust, causing an explosion and they’ll be lucky if they’re the only casualties of their mistakes.

Tom doesn’t wish Tord was dead because he hated him. He wished he was dead because he loved him.

“I wish you’d died.”

Tord sat quietly through Tom’s words. He wrote a sentence or two, but still listened with intent. He’d never admit it, but his heart hurt. In the back of his head, Tord knew it wasn’t fair. He drew Tom on because he loved him but everything Tord did would put Tom into immediate danger and Tord didn’t think he could live with himself if he knew something happened to Tom and it was his fault. So he strings Tom along because he knows he can and he lets them explode after a second or two of something beautiful coming together because Tom is fire and Tord will always be gasoline.

The man doesn’t say anything else and Tord doesn’t respond, just goes back to writing his papers, giving his signature on line after line of agreements while his brain was stuck on Tom in his bed, Tom in his arms, Tom when he smiles and Tom when Tord makes him cry.

Tord doesn’t blame Tom for wishing him dead. He wished he was dead too.


End file.
